He's Just Too Good At Faking It
by HeckYeahKara
Summary: Ciel hanya ingin ayahnya untuk berhenti membuatnya melakukan apapun yang tidak ia ingikan. Namun apa yang harus dilakukannya agar ayahnya mau melakukan apa yang ia inginkan? Benar. "Membayar" sahabat baiknya (yang diam-diam menyukainya) untuk menjadi pacarnya dan memanipulasi ayahnya dengan reputasi 'pacar'nya itu. Apologize fic for the ever-long-awaited WTTMD. Part 2 updated ayyyy
1. Part 1

_Warnings: AU; OOC (...of course); oblivious!Ciel; Sebastian is pining for him for AGES and he is such a perfect boyfriend material FFS someone please give him a medal; basically they're both too idiot to realize they love each other LOL; tightpanties daddy!Vincent (but he's actually not that bad tho); Rachel is both cinnamon roll and mega cool mom. Nothing explicit except some sexual talks and innuendos here and there._

 _Anyway, please humbly accept this apology fic—it was made in honor to please your hunger for SebaCiel romantic story in my amateur words. And because I know you are already tired of waiting and I'm just nice like that._

 _Find a snug warm bed, make a cup of tea, snatch a couple of biscuits, and read away. This story will be published in 2 parts, which the following will be posted immediately._

 _You're welcome._

* * *

 _Bip bip._

"…Mmmmmmhhalo."

" _Ciel?"_ suara Vincent di seberang sangat jelas merepresentasikan dahinya yang berkerut meskipun Ciel tidak secara langsung dapat melihatnya, _"Kau begadang lagi? Sudah kubilang untuk lebih memperhatikan kesehatanmu dan—"_

"Huh? Tidak. Aku hanya sedang... tidak enak badan." Ciel berdeham untuk menyembunyikan suaranya yang serak yang memang terdengar seperti orang baru tidur—kenyataanya ia baru tidur selama 2 jam dan matahari sudah nyaris bertengger di ubun-ubun. "Dan aku tau betul begadang itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan sejak pertama kali Ayah menasehatiku untuk tidak begadang delapan tahun yang lalu."

" _Dan kau tetap saja melakukannya."_ sindir Vincent. Ciel memutar matanya. _"Bagaimana kabarmu? Oh, tunggu, coba kutebak. Kau terlalu mendedikasikan dirimu kepada proyek independen sampai-sampai kau melewatkan seminggu waktu tidurmu dan kelas pagimu untuk yang kesejuta kalinya?"_

"Kurang lebih begitu." Ciel menjawabnya dengan raut masam. Yah, harus ia akui ayahnya adalah seorang maestro sarkasme abad 21 dan ia tahu betul sifat itu seratus persen telah diturunkan kepadanya, dan ia tidak mau berkomentar banyak tentang hal itu.

" _Sudahlah, aku dan Ibumu sudah terlalu lelah untuk menasehatimu. Lakukan sesuka hatimu."_ Vincent menghela nafas. _"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kembali mengenai libur musim semi minggu depan."_

Ugh. Tidak. Tidak ini lagi. Tidak sekarang.

"Ayolah, Ayah. Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau." Ciel menaruh telapak tangannya untuk menutupi kedua matanya seolah membatin _matilah aku_. "Bahkan Lizzie pun mengerti dan Paman Bibi Middleford kelihatan tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan saat aku menolaknya."

" _Itu karena Elizabeth memiliki alasan yang masuk akal dan kau tidak melalukan apapun selain membelanya. Ciel, ini tidak hanya menyangkut masa depanmu, tapi juga masa depan Funtom Company. Funtom Company butuh individu yang memiliki kapabilitas untuk menjalankan bisnisnya, dan menjodohkanmu dengan Elizabeth adalah salah satu jalan yang terbaik."_ Vincent berkeras.

"Ayah, keputusan itu _sungguh_ tidak masuk akal karena Lizzie adalah keponakanmu dan aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakakku sendiri dan apabila aku menikah dengannya itu akan menjadi sangat canggung." dengusnya, "Tunggu, memangnya ada jalan lain?"

" _Tentu saja. Jika tidak ada titik temu antara kau dan Elizabeth maka aku hanya perlu mencari anak kolegaku yang lain untuk dijodohkan denganmu."_

"Yang benar saja! Jelas-jelas itu cara yang sama, hanya objeknya saja yang berbeda!" protesnya.

" _Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Memaksamu banting setir ke sekolah bisnis?"_

"Bukankah seharusnya frasa 'lakukan sesuka hatiku' sudah termasuk Ayah untuk tidak memaksakan masa depanku?"

" _Tapi kau sudah terlalu lama hidup tanpa batasan dan lama kelamaan itu bisa membuatmu kehilangan arah, Ciel!"_ Vincent terdiam beberapa saat, mengatur nafasnya sebelum kembali berkata dengan intonasi yang jauh lebih stabil. _"Dengar. Aku dan ibumu sudah bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kau sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dunia bisnis sejak kau memutuskan untuk masuk ke sekolah seni, tapi kumohon mengertilah. Kau putraku satu-satunya dan aku tidak membangun perusahaan ini dari nol untuk diserahkan kepada orang lain."_

"Ya, Ayah. Aku mengerti. Aku _sangat_ mengerti." Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, perlahan kembali menyandarkan diri ke tempat tidur. "Tapi...ugh, aku tidak bisa jika untuk yang satu ini."

Entah kenapa pernyataan itu kembali membuat Vincent nyaris gagal menahan kontrol emosinya. _"Kau selalu tidak bisa untuk 'satu hal' dan beribu-ribu 'satu hal' lainnya. Kau tahu, Ciel, Aku sudah sangat lelah dalam menghadapi sikapmu yang seperti ini. Kumohon padamu untuk memberikan satu alasan yang tidak akan membuatku tega untuk mencekikmu walaupun kau adalah darah dagingku sendiri."_

 _Oh tidak_ , batinnya. Alasan apa yang kira-kira dapat meyakinkan ayahnya untuk menggagalkan perjodohan sialan ini? _Ayolah, otak, kenapa kau malah berhenti berfungsi saat aku sangat membutuhkan ide-ide cemerlang?_

"Itu karena aku..."

" _Hmm?"_

"…Karena aku _gay_."

000

"Kupikir kau telah berjanji untuk tidak tertawa, Sebastian."

Ciel bersungut sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke pemuda berambut hitam yang kini tengah kesulitan untuk menghentikan tawanya. Ia terkikik kecil saat melihat wajah Ciel yang kurang tidur bercampur kesal sebelum akhirnya berdeham dan diam, namun dengan senyum geli yang sepertinya tak bisa lepas dari wajahnya.

"Itu tawa kagum, oke? Aku sangat kagum padamu. Sungguh. Kau tahu, butuh waktu bertahun-tahun bagiku mempersiapkan diri untuk memberitahu orang tuaku kalau aku biseksual," Sebastian menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum kembali tertawa, "sedangkan kau hanya butuh 5 menit percakapan telepon untuk mengatakan 'aku _gay_ ' pada ayahmu dan bahkan kau sendiri tidak terlihat yakin kalau kau memang _gay!_ "

"Pertama, aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku tidak yakin." Ciel membela diri. "Kedua, bisakah kau menghentikan tawa bodohmu itu sebelum aku memutuskan untuk menonjok wajahmu yang menyebalkan?"

"Uh, baiklah, maaf." cengirnya sebelum sesuatu yang dikatakan Ciel membuat sebelah alisnya terangkat karena heran. "Tunggu, maksudmu kau benar-benar yakin kalau kau itu _gay_? Seratus persen _gay_?"

Ciel terlihat seperti menimbang-nimbang sesuatu sebelum membuka mulutnya. "...ya?"

Sebastian tampak tidak terkesan. "Kau yakin kau sudah meyakinkan ayahmu dengan cara seperti itu?"

"Sebastian, kupikir kau sudah cukup lama mengenalku sampai kau seharusnya tidak perlu lagi bertanya." Ciel berdecak. " _Alois_ , ingat?"

"Apa?" pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu mengerinyitkan dahinya. "kupikir Alois hanya... yah, sebatas eksperimen. Satu fase. Kau tahu, di usia seperti itu memang sewajarnya kau memiliki krisis identitas."

Awalnya Ciel berniat untuk membantah Sebastian, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir kembali ia merasa perkataan Sebastian ada benarnya.

"Ya... memang awalnya aku dan Alois bermaksud seperti itu, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu aku merasa hubunganku dengan Alois membuatku merasa jauh lebih baik dibandingkan hubunganku dengan, eh, yah, _wanita_ secara umum, walaupun pada akhirnya kita harus mengakhirinya. Jadi, yah... kupikir aku memang _gay_." ujarnya sedikit tak yakin.

"Begitu." Walaupun Ciel tidak melihat wajah Sebastian secara langsung, ia yakin ia mendengar sesuatu seperti kelegaan dari intonasi pemuda itu.

"Yep. Begitu."

Sebastian mengedikkan bahu. "Yah, kurasa tak ada salahnya jika kau baru menyadarinya sekarang, maksudku, setelah kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Alois dan kau baru menyadari kalau kau itu _gay_. Aku benar-benar tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Kau bisa menyukai siapa saja. Tidak ada yang bisa melarangmu. Aku juga bukan tipe yang suka memberi label kepada setiap orang yang aku temui dan menilainya hanya berdasarkan label itu. Heh, kedengaran dangkal." racaunya.

"Oke, oke." Ciel tertawa kecil. Tidak setiap hari ia berkesempatan untuk melihat Sebastian meracau, dan jika hal itu terjadi entah kenapa menurutnya hal itu membuat Sebastian terlihat _lucu_.

"Lalu, ngomong-ngomong," Sebastian memperlambat langkahnya ketika mereka mendekati area penyebrangan, "Apa ayahmu benar-benar percaya begitu saja dan akhirnya setuju untuk membatalkan perjodohan itu?"

Ciel menepuk jidatnya, dan hal itu membuat Sebastian semakin heran.

"Justru disitulah letak masalahnya." ia meringis. "Otakku terlalu rusak untuk berfungsi dengan baik sampai aku melupakan bahwa ayahku jauh lebih pintar dibanding aku."

"...dan?"

"Kau tahu, awalnya ia hanya tertawa dan berkata kalau itu hanya alasan bodohku saja karena aku terlalu lelah untuk berpikir. Tapi sepertinya otakku berkata lain dan aku bilang padanya kalau aku tidak main-main karena aku sedang menjalani hubungan dengan seseorang."

Setelah mendengar alasan Ciel, Sebastian hanya bisa terdiam dengan raut wajah seakan mengatakan ' _wow'_. Ciel pun mengela nafas melihat reaksi pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Ya, aku tau aku itu bukan langkah yang bijak, tapi kau tahu aku, Sebastian. Otakku ini tidak bisa bekerja sebagaimana mestinya sebelum aku meneguk habis secangkir kopi hangat."

"Tapi aku belum terlalu mengerti dimana sebenarnya letak permasalahanmu." ujar Sebastian ragu-ragu, ia menangkap sorot mata Ciel yang seakan mencoba memberitahunya sesuatu. "Bukankah—oh, tunggu, _sekarang aku tahu_."

Ciel menatapnya lebih lama, seakan mendesak Sebastian, tapi tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Ayahmu hanya akan percaya hanya jika ia melihat 'seseorang' itu secara langsung, kan?" Ciel mengangguk pelan, jelas-jelas terlihat bersalah. "Oke, harus kuakui itu memang bukan langkah yang bijak."

" _Uh-huh_."

Sebastian menggeleng, kerutan di dahinya terlihat semakin jelas. "Lalu ada apa dengan tatapan bersalah itu?"

Pemuda bermata _azure_ itu pun meringis, langkahnya berubah canggung seolah-olah _low boots_ Dr. Martens miliknya mendadak terasa 2 ukuran lebih kecil.

"Jadi, Sebastian, kurasa aku..." Ciel memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu membukanya kembali dan memfokuskannya ke trotoar, bukan Sebastian, "kurasa aku... dengan _sangat tidak sengaja_ mendeskripsikanmu sebagai 'seseorang' itu kepada ayahku."

Hening.

"...Sebastian?"

Ciel akhirnya memberanikan dirinya untuk mendongak dan menatap wajah Sebastian. Akan tetapi, bukannya mendapati pemuda itu berkata _'dasar sinting'_ atau _'idih!'_ seperti yang ia bayangkan, ia malah terheran-heran dengan ekspresi terkejut dan, uh—menahan tawa?— dari Sebastian.

"Uh, apakah kau bisa mengatakan sesuatu?" cicit Ciel. "Karena aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan karena responmu yang membingungkan ini."

Dan, _bam_ , Sebastian langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, menyebabkan orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka menoleh ke arah mereka. Wajah Ciel merah padam akibat atensi orang-orang terhadap tawa lepas Sebastian yang berada di sampingnya. Ciel pun menyikut rusuk Sebastian dengan sedikit jengkel.

"Ya ampun, bisakah kau untuk tidak menarik perhatian orang-orang dengan tawamu itu?" keluh Ciel sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku benar-benar sudah lelah ditertawai olehmu dan sekarang ini malah bertambah _menyebalkan_."

"Ciel, kau memang benar-benar luar biasa." Sebastian memegangi perutnya yang keram akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. "Tapi, maksudku, sungguh, apa yang terjadi padamu sampai-sampai kau membohongi ayahmu dan mengatakan bahwa kita berdua adalah pasangan?"

"Aku tidak tahu!" desisnya. "Aku panik, oke? Ayahku bilang dia sudah benar-benar muak dengan semua omong kosong ini dan _sungguh_ akan membuatku pindah ke sekolah bisnis! Dan kali ini dia tidak akan main-main, aku tahu itu!"

Sebastian tergelak lagi, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dan dari sekian banyak manusia yang ada di muka bumi, satu-satunya orang yang terlintas di otakmu hanya _aku_?"

"Dan dari sekian banyak manusia yang ada di muka bumi, satu-satunya orang yang yang aku kenal baik adalah _kau_!" protes Ciel defensif, dan seketika Sebastian menghentikan tawanya.

Ciel berdecak pelan sebelum menyambung perkataannya. "Aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah berteman, kau tahu itu. Tidak semua orang menyukai aku dengan sifatku yang selalu menyulitkan orang. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat orang tertarik denganku hanyalah garis keturunanku yang membawa begitu banyak keuntungan finansial bagi mereka." ia tersenyum lemah, lalu berjengit ketika satu tangan hangat bertengger di pundaknya.

"Hei," ujar Sebastian pelan, "kau selalu merendahkan diri. Itu tidak baik, kau tahu. Tidak semua orang menganggap dirimu seperti yang kau pikirkan, walaupun kau tidak tahu itu."

Pemuda yang lebih kecil itu tersenyum simpul. Sebastian selalu tahu bagaimana cara mengatasi masalah kepercayaan dirinya. "Hati-hati, Sebastian. Jika kau terus-terusan seperti itu kau akan hanya memanjakan egoku."

Sebastian tertawa, namun kali ini terdengar lebih santai dibanding mengejek. "Mengingat kau adalah anak pemilik perusahaan multinasional yang mungkin akan berguna untukku mendaki karir dengan instan setelah lulus dari sekolah bisnis ini." candanya. Ciel memutar matanya karena ia tahu betul Sebastian tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu. "Yah, biarpun kau memang sedikit menyulitkan, tapi kurasa kau cukup oke."

"Hanya 'oke'? Kenapa, Sebastian, apakah satu setengah tahun belum cukup untuk mengetahui seberapa kerennya aku?" Ciel menangkupkan tangan kanannya di dadanya dengan dramatis, dah hal itu membuat Sebastian memutar matanya dengan jenaka. "Jadi... kau tidak marah? Kau tidak keberatan untuk menjadi pacar palsuku?"

"Marah? Tentu saja tidak." jawab Sebastian santai. "Dan keberatan? Yang benar saja. Bukankan seharusnya teman yang baik selalu ada saat temannya kesusahan?"

Sesuatu terasa meledak di dalam dada Ciel, entah apapun itu, tapi hal itu membuat dadanya dipenuhi rasa _hangat_. "Kau, Sebastian, adalah yang terbaik."

"Yah." cengir pemuda berambut hitam. "Jadi, apa yang harus kulalukan untuk membuat ayahmu percaya? Mengirim foto-foto kita sebagai bukti? _Video call_ dengan Skype?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Ayahku akan berpikir kalau aku hanya perlu membayar sembarang orang untuk melakukan hal itu." ia terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Oh. _Oh_."

"Oh?"

"Memang harus begitu." Ciel bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri lalu berpaling kepada Sebastian yang menatapnya keheranan. "Kurasa akan lebih baik jika aku mengajakmu bertemu orang tuaku akhir pekan ini."

"Wow, kau baru saja menjadikanku pacar palsumu tiga puluh detik yang lalu. Dan sekarang kau mengajakku untuk bertemu orang tuamu. Bukankah menurutmu itu terlalu cepat, _sayang_?" canda Sebastian, tapi sebersit rasa gugup tersirat di suaranya.

" _Eww_ , hentikan, panggilan seperti itu membuatku merinding." Ciel berpura-pura bergidik sementara Sebastian menyikutnya pelan. "Menurutku jika kita memperlihatkan yang sebenarnya kepada ayahku maka ia akan benar-benar percaya."

"'Jika kita memperlihatkan yang sebenarnya'?" kutip Sebastian, "Apa maksudmu dengan 'sebenarnya'?"

Ciel mengedikkan bahunya. "Yah, kau tahu, seperti berpelukan, berciuman, melakukan hal yang tidak _senonoh_ di depan umum—"

"Ciel," Sebastian menyela dengan sopan, sorot matanya berubah dari bingung menjadi sedikit cemas. Tunggu— _cemas_? "kau tahu kalau tidak semua pasangan harus melakukan hal seperti itu agar diakui sebagai pasangan, kan?"

"Eh? Tapi bukannya semua pasangan selalu seperti itu? Menebar PDA tanpa peduli dimanapun mereka berada?" Ciel mengerinyitkan dahinya. Sebastian menggeleng dan meringis.

"Kurasa kau sudah terlalu lama bergaul di lingkungan yang salah." ujar Sebastian. "Kita tidak harus melakukan hal-hal yang berlebihan seperti itu untuk menunjukkan perasaan kita kepada seseorang."

"Oh." pemuda bermata _azure_ itu bergumam, lalu mengangguk kecil. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Jujur saja, aku tidak dapat memikirkan ide-ide lain seperti yang sudah kusebutkan."

Sontak Sebastian mengentikan langkahnya. Ciel refleks mengikuti pergerakan pemuda itu dan mendapati dirinya kembali ditatap oleh dua pasang mata penuh kecemasan.

 _Ugh, ada apa dengan Sebastian hari ini? Sepertinya ia terlalu banyak mencemaskan hal yang tidak penting dan itu membuatku tidak nyaman_ , gerutu Ciel dalam hati.

"Kau yakin kalau kita bisa membuat rencana ini berhasil?" tanya Sebastian serius.

"Hah? Tentu saja."

"Apa kau percaya padaku?"

Ciel berdecak, pertanyaan Sebastian ini mulai tidak masuk akal. "Kau pikir kalau aku tidak percaya padamu mana mungkin aku—um, Sebastian?"

Sebastian sudah langsung tahu apa inti jawaban Ciel dibalik segala basa basinya, dan tanpa ba-bi-bu pemuda itu langsung menggenggam tangan Ciel lalu terus berjalan seolah hal itu adalah hal yang lumrah.

"Hm?" respon Sebastian sekenanya. Merasa hal itu tak cukup, Ciel menarik tangan Sebastian pelan, seolah memaksa. "Apa?"

"Jadi... berpegangan tangan?" ujar Ciel, setengah terkesan dan setengah geli. "Tak kusangka kau adalah lelaki romantis. Kupikir pasangan berpegangan tangan hanya ada di drama picisan."

Sebastian menghela nafas. "Kau _benar-benar_ sudah terlalu lama bergaul di lingkungan yang salah."

Ciel mendadak cemberut. "Hei, jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan lingkungan seniman yang seperti kehidupan dari dunia lain. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak harus berpura-pura dari sekarang. Kita masih punya waktu dua hari lagi sampai akhir pekan."

"Kau tidak serius mengatakannya, kan? Kau pikir kita bisa berpura-pura dengan baik tanpa dicurigai oleh orang tuamu?" Sebastian mendelik ke arah Ciel. "Aku hanya memegang tanganmu dan kini cara berjalanmu seketika berubah seperti robot mainan kehabisan baterai. Aku lebih merasa seperti seorang penculik dibanding seorang pacar."

"Apa? Enak saja! Aku tetap berjalan seperti biasa, kok!" Ciel mengelak sengit, akan tetapi ia bisa merasakan hawa hangat yang menjalar dari leher ke wajahnya seolah mengkhianatinya.

"Kau sungguh aktor yang payah." keluh Sebastian. "Pertama-tama, kita perlu memoles kemampuan beraktingmu. Sebagai latihan, kita akan mencoba membuat orang-orang di tempat ini percaya bahwa kita adalah _pasangan yang saling mencintai_."

Sebelum Ciel dapat memprotes lebih lanjut, Sebastian menariknya masuk ke _coffee shop_ terdekat. Beruntung saat itu sudah lewat makan siang dan tempatnya tidak begitu ramai sehingga mereka tidak perlu berdesakan mencari tempat yang kosong. Sebastian langsung berjalan menuju ke kasir, sementara Ciel hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti _pacar palsunya_ itu karena tangan mereka yang saling bertautan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" wanita kasir di depan mereka bertanya dengan wajah datar. Sebastian tersenyum sambil mendekatkan badannya ke Ciel yang masih pasif.

"Satu _pumpkin spice latte_ ukuran sedang _,_ satu _signature black coffee_ dan enam donat madu." ujarnya sambil tetap menatap daftar menu yang terpampang di atas si kasir berdiri. "Oh, dan juga satu kukis cokelat yang besar."

" _Pumpkin spice latte,_ Sebastian? Bahkan musim dingin baru saja selesai." cibir Ciel. Sebastian hanya tersenyum kepadanya dan terus membiarkan Ciel menggerutu. "Dan perutmu bisa meledak kalau kau makan enam donat madu sekaligus."

Senyum Sebastian semakin lebar ketika ia melepas genggaman tangannya untuk merangkul pundak Ciel dan mengecup sisi keningnya yang tertutupi helaian rambut biru-kelabu. "Kau khawatir tentang telalu banyak hal, _sayang_. Kau akan cepat bertambah tua." ia menoleh kembali ke wanita kasir. "Pacarku ini terlalu mengkhawatirkan kesehatanku. Bukankah itu sangat manis?"

Wanita kasir itu sama sekali tak tampak terkesan. "Semuanya jadi dua puluh delapan dollar empat puluh sen. Sambil menunggu minuman anda siap, apakan ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tidak. Itu saja, terima kasih." ia memberi sejumlah uang kepada si wanita kasir sebelum Ciel sempat mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya. Sebastian mengambil kukis cokelat yang sudah diantarkan di hadapannya dan menaruh kukis itu ke mulut Ciel yang menganga saat pemuda itu siap melontarkan protesnya. "Sekarang, _sayang_ , maukah kau mencari tempat duduk selagi aku menunggu minuman kita datang? Hmm?"

Mau tak mau Ciel hanya bisa menggerutu di balik mulutnya yang tertutup kukis cokelat ekstra besar.

000

"Usahamu tadi sepertinya tidak begitu efektif." ujar Ciel sambil menopang dagunya, terlalu fokus melihat Sebastian yang dengan cepat melahap donat madunya yang keempat tanpa ada tanda-tanda kekenyangan sedikit pun. "Si wanita kasir tadi tampak tidak begitu yakin dengan akting kita."

"Ayolah, Ciel, melihat pasangan saling berpegangan tangan dan berangkulan satu sama lain bukanlah hal yang baru wanita tadi di dalam pekerjaannya. Aku yakin dia sudah melihat yang lebih _konyol_ dibanding apa yang tadi kita lakukan." respon Sebastian sebelum menyeruput minumannya. "Lagipula, apakah kau tidak memperhatikan gadis-gadis di depan jendela itu tak henti cekikian semenjak kita memasuki tempat ini? Bahkan aku bisa mendengar setengah dari pengunjung tempat ini ber- _aww_ ria saat aku merangkul dan menciummu."

Ciel mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Lama-lama kau mulai menjadi tokoh drama yang terlalu dimabuk cinta dan menurutku itu sangat _aneh_."

"Kau pikir ini aneh?" Sebastian mengerjapkan matanya. "Serius, Ciel. Apa yang biasanya kau lakukan selama kau masih bersama pasanganmu yang sebelumnya? _All sex, no affection_?"

"Jangan sok tahu, Sebastian. Aku hanya merasa hal ini terasa konyol. Itu saja." Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal sebelum menambahkan, "Tapi konyol dalam artian yang baik."

"Hmph." sekilas Sebastian menatapnya seakan menyatakan rasa kasihan, tapi buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela dan mulai melahap donat madunya yang kelima. "Entah kenapa aku bersyukur kau sudah tidak terjebak dengan orang-orang yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu."

"Aku juga. _Yay_. Aku benci hidupku." Ciel memutar matanya.

"Lalu," Sebastian mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, "ada rencana spesifik mengenai kunjungan kita nanti? Seperti, um, kapan kita harus berangkat atau beberapa hal yang bisa aku ketahui mengenai keluargamu, mungkin?"

Ciel berdeham. "Kita harus berangkat sebelum ayah dan ibuku terbang ke Manila. Um, malam Sabtu kelihatannya oke. Mereka kini sedang menetap di salah satu rumah kami di Long Island. Kalau tidak salah sejak satu minggu yang lalu karena Ayah sedang ada urusan bisnis dengan keluarga Middleford."

"Middleford?" potong Sebastian. "Bukankah itu nama keluarga gadis yang akan dijodohkan denganmu?"

"Ya, Elizabeth Middleford, Lizzie, anak dari Alexis Middleford." Ciel membetulkan. " _Fun fact_ , Lizzie adalah sepupu _ku_ , dan hal itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa aku menolak perjodohan itu terang-terangan. Rasanya akan sangat canggung apabila aku menikah dengan orang yang sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri. Untung saja Elizabeth menolak mentah-mentah karena dia baru saja dilamar oleh pacarnya yang baru saja pulang dari Austria."

"...Ooooke. Harus kuakui itu memang kedengaran sangat canggung." Sebastian mengangguk, ia menyimak cerita Ciel seakan sedang menghadiri kuliah umum. "Lalu bagaimana dengan ayah dan ibumu? Apakah ada beberapa hal yang harus aku ketahui selain, yah, apa yang tertulis di majalah?"

Sejenak Ciel tampak berpikir keras, sebelum akhirnya berdeham dan buka suara. "Ayahku lebih dari sekedar _businessman_ cerdas dan ibuku lebih dari sekedar sosialita Beverly Hills, jika kau menganggap majalah-majalah bodoh itu terlalu serius. Ayah, uh, dia memang cerdas dan _licik_ seperti pelakon bisnis seperti umunya, sampai-sampai ia menerapkan ilmunya itu dalam menjalankan fungsi keluarga. Haha." ia terkekeh kecil. "Dan Ibu... kurasa ibuku seperti ibu-ibu normal kecuali ia selalu menghabiskan empat dari tujuh hari dalam seminggu untuk mengadakan gala penggalangan dana untuk yayasan sosialnya."

"Itu tidak kedengaran seburuk yang kubayangkan." komentar Sebastian.

"Oh, tunggu sampai kau bertemu dengan mereka secara langsung."

" _Gee_ , aku semakin tidak sabar."

"Ayolah, Sebastian." Ciel menggunakan nada seolah sebal meskipun senyum kecil terpasang di wajahnya. "Kau hanya akan memuaskan egoku apabila kau terus menanggapi sarkasme dariku seperti itu."

"Siapa lagi yang bisa memuaskan ego Ciel Phantomhive selain aku dan kukis cokelat raksasa tadi?" Sebastian menggoda Ciel yang kini benar-benar kelihatan sebal. "Hei, tidak ada salahnya untuk mengakui bahwa makanan favoritmu adalah kukis cokelat. Itu sama sekali tidak terlihat kekanakan. Lagipula aku mengingat hal itu dan favoritmu yang lain yaitu kopi hitam. Apakah sekarang aku sudah menjadi pacar palsumu yang baik?"

"Terserahmu sajalah." Ciel mendengus. "Eh, Sebastian?"

"Ya?"

"Kau mau imbalan yang seperti apa?" tanya Ciel sekenanya "Sebagai rasa terima kasihku, kurasa aku harus memberikan sesuatu kepadamu."

Sebastian terdiam. Ciel menunggu, sementara pemuda di hadapannya terus memandangnya lekat-lekat.

"Aku tahu betul kau sudah cukup melukai egomu dengan cara mengatakan terima kasih seperti itu." jawab Sebastian ringan tanpa menghiraukain Ciel berseru _Hei!_ tanda tidak setuju. "Tapi kurasa aku hanya menginginkan satu hal darimu."

"Apapun maumu."

"Satu stadion futbol di Mississipi atas nama Sebastian Michaelis."

"Lebih baik kau mati saja."

"Hei, aku cuma bercanda." Balas Sebastian datar. "Aku ingin kau berhenti menganggap dirimu tak lebih dari mesin uang berjalan dan tak berguna tanpa itu." mata _crimson_ Sebastian terus terpaku pada mata _azure_ Ciel. "Aku hanya ingin kau lebih menghargai dirimu karena aku tahu kau memang lebih dari itu."

Harus Ciel akui, ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Sebastian. Tapi bukan Ciel namanya kalau ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan emosinya. "Hmm, kedengaran sulit. Tapi akan kucoba."

Sebastian masih memberinya tatapan yang sama, "Kau dengar aku."

Pemuda yang lebih muda itu pun tak dapat menahan gejolak aneh di perutnya. "Baiklah, Tuan Michaelis. Akan aku lakukan persis seperti apa yang _anda_ perintahkan." Ia meneguk sisa kopi hitamnya seakan hal itu akan membuat perutnya lebih tenang. "Hei, aku baru ingat kalau kau yang membayar kopi dan kukis ini. Kurasa akan sangat lebih adil jika aku menraktirmu _latte_ dan donat madu seumur hidup."

"Itu terlalu berlebihan—"

"Bertemu orang tuaku akan menguras kekuatan fisik dan mentalmu, Sebastian. Itu bukanlah hal yang mudah dan jika aku meminta pertolongan kepada orang lain selain kau aku yakin mereka akan meminta traktiran _whiskey on the rocks_ seumur hidup alih-alih _latte_ dan donat madu."

Sebastian tampak menimbang sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Hmm, cukup adil."

"Sepakat, kalau begitu."ujar Ciel kelewat riang. "Oh, aku hampir lupa. Sepertinya kita harus mengarang-ngarang sesuatu tentang bagaimana 'hubungan' kita kepada orang tuaku. Bisa gawat kalau saja memberikan informasi yang berbeda."

"Mudah saja." Sebastian mengibas tangannya dengan santai. "Ceritakan saja sesuai dengan apa yang sudah kita lakukan. Kita bertemu kira-kira satu setengah tahun yang lalu lewat seorang teman... atau beberapa teman... kenyataannya begitu dan cukup masuk akal untuk cerita pertemuan pertama bagi pasangan, kan? Lagipula kau terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamaku setiap harinya, Ciel, mengingat fakta kalau aku satu-satunya orang yang kau kenal baik." sindirnya, membuat Ciel berdecak sebal.

"Benar juga, sih. Kelihatannya untuk mengarang-ngarang cerita tentang itu tidak terlalu sulit. Cukup menambahkan sedikit bumbu-bumbu romantis… mengingat fakta kalau kau sesungguhnya adalah seorang _prince charming_ yang sedang menyamar demi melaksanakan sebuah misi." Ciel membalikkan sindirannya. "Kita akan berangkat menjelang malam agar sesampainya disana kita tidak akan perlu langsung berurusan dengan orang tuaku karena mereka tidak akan mau menganggu jam tidur mereka yang sangat berharga."

"Tidak masalah." Setelah melahap donat madunya yang keenam, akhirnya Sebastian menyandarkan dirinya ke kursi tanda menyerah.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Ciel memotong kesunyian setelah beberapa saat. "Ada catatan mata kuliah baru milikmu yang bisa kupinjam lagi?"

Sebastian mengangkat sebelah alisnya, namun tak bergeming dari posisinya yang terlalu nyaman bersandar di kursi. "Bukannya kau baru saja menyelesaikan Studyblr dari catatan mata kuliah Perilaku Konsumen-ku dua hari yang lalu? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan obsesi antara dirimu dengan catatan-catatanku? Lama kelamaan obsesimu menjadi semakin tidak sehat."

"…Tidak apa-apa. Membuat Studyblr sangat membantu otakku berpikir jernih, kau tahu itu." dengan cepat Ciel berkilah. "Lagipula, yah, sepertinya kita memang pantas mendapatkan waktu luang sampai tiga hari ke depan untuk mempersiapkan diri. Ugh, bahkan aku sudah bisa merasakan kelelahan fisik dan mental yang akan aku dapatkan selama mengunjungi mereka."

"Kau ini berlebihan sekali." Sebastian menggelengkan kepalanya, mafhum dengan sarkasme Ciel yang tiada akhir. "Cobalah untuk benar-benar menggunakan waktumu untuk beristirahat, oke? Kau tidak akan kehilangan jiwa senimu apabila kau tidak begadang selama beberapa hari, kau tahu."

"Ya ampun, Sebastian, begadang adalah nafas dari semua insan seni. Aku akan mati apabila tidak melakukannya." canda Ciel sambil mendramatisasi intonasi suaranya, membuat Sebastian memutar matanya dengan jenaka. "Tapi kurasa aku bisa melewatkan kebiasaan begadangku itu apabila aku tidak terlalu membuat kunjungan ini menjadi masalah besar dan memikirkannya terlalu jauh. Jadi kau bisa bantu berdoa untukku agar aku bisa menjaga diriku dari stres yang tidak masuk akal ini selama lima hari ke depan, _yeah?"_

000

 _Tok tok tok._

"Ciel? Ini aku, Sebastian. Boleh aku masuk?"

Terdengar suara menggeram dan menggerutu dari balik pintu kamar Ciel. Sebastian menganggap itu sebagai _ya_ dan memutar kenop pintu itu dengan hati-hati.

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja? Seharusnya kita sudah berangkat tadi malam tapi kau tidak menghubungiku lalu kupikir kau memang berencana mengganti jadwal keberangkatan kita. Sekarang sudah jam lima pagi dan kau tidak membalas pesanku jadi—astaga _Ciel kau pasti bercanda_."

Sebastian menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada melihat Ciel yang berbaring di lantai, separuh tubuhnya beralaskan kanvas besar dengan lukisan setengah jadi. Di sekeliling pemuda biru kelabu itu berceceran cat akrilik dalam berbagai warna dan ukuran, palet yang sudah kehilangan warna aslinya karena sudah ditimpa beribu warna cat, kuas lukis, kain perca, kertas-kertas fotokopian, dan buku-buku tebal bertuliskan 'Pengantar Ekonomi Makro' dan ' _Finance for Dummies_ '.

…Apa? Kenapa ada buku—

"Sebastian?"

Mata _azure_ pemuda itu membuka dan menutup pelan tanpa reaksi spesial melihat kedatangan si mata _crimson_. Melihat air muka Sebastian yang tampak tidak terkesan, Ciel menghela nafas dan bangkit untuk duduk dan mengucek matanya yang sembab.

"Aku telah gagal, Sebastian. Semakin aku mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya semakin aku bertambah stres."Ciel berkata dengan sama sekali tidak koheren, rasa kantuk masih kental terdengar dari suaranya. "Bisakah kita membatalkannya saja?"

"Tidak, kecuali kau memang ingin dicap sebagai pembohong oleh orang tuamu sendiri." Ciel mengerang dan memejamkan matanya kembali setelah mendengar putusan Sebastian yang masuk akal. Ia bakan terlalu lelah untuk membuka matanya kembali untuk melihat Sebastian yang tanpa basa-basi mengambil ransel milik Ciel dan memasukkan beberapa barang yang ia rasa akan dibutuhkan oleh pemuda itu selama akhir pekan.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Sebastian sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Ciel sementara tangan kirinya memegangi ransel yang setengah penuh. Ciel mengangguk dan meraih tangan Sebastian yang menariknya dan memposisikan dirinya sebagai penyeimbang, dengan tangan kananya yang kini beralih ke pinggang Ciel agar pemuda itu dapat berjalan tanpa harus tersandung setiap jarak lima kaki. Sebastian hendak menutup pintu kamar ketika Ciel tiba-tiba bergumam.

"Sebentar, aku melupakan _charger_ tablet-ku"

"Sudah kumasukkan ke dalam ranselmu."

"Kunci mobilku ada di atas meja belajar."

"Kita pakai mobilku."

"Ugh, aku harus meminum paling tidak lima gelas kopi untuk bisa menyetir dengan benar."

"Aku yang akan menyetir. Aku bisa gunakan GPS dari ponselmu."

Ciel memamemerkan giginya, walaupun matanya masih terpejam. "Kau memang yang terbaik."

Sebastian mendengus.

" _Pacar palsu_ yang terbaik." tambah Ciel sambil menepuk pundak Sebastian tanpa tenaga.

Seperti dengan mukjizat, Sebastian berhasil membopong Ciel menuju mobilnya dari kamar Ciel yang berada di lantai tiga gedung asrama. Ia bisa merasakan pemuda yang lebih kecil itu menggigil kedinginan saat ia membantunya masuk ke kursi penumpang depan yang sudah dialasi _duvet_ sewarna gading. Alih-alih langsung menutup pintu, Sebastian membuka pintu penumpang belakang dan mengambil selimut _wool_ lalu menutupi tubuh Ciel yang sudah bergelung nyaman di atas kursi penumpang beralas _duvet_. Ciel ber- _hmm_ pelan sambil mengulum senyum kecil tanpa menyadarinya.

"Kau bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk membuat _sarang_ yang nyaman untukku. Hmm." gumamnya. "Kau, Sebastian, bukan hanya yang terbaik. Kau yang paling terbaik. _The bestest_."

Sebastian tertawa kecil sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Ciel yang tertutupi selimut _wool_ , gestur yang bermaksud untuk membuatnya kembali tidur, "Masih terlalu pagi untuk membuatku tersanjung."

"Sudah seharusnya begitu." Sebelum Sebastian sempat menutup pintu, Ciel menahan genggamannya di lengan jaket Sebastian sehingga membuat pemuda itu berhenti. "Tunggu. Mana ciuman selamat tidurku?"

Kalimat Ciel barusan membuat Sebastian mengerjap. Ia menatap Ciel dengan tatapan sedikit tak percaya dalam cahaya redup lampu jalanan, mendapati sepasang mata _azure_ itu balas menatapnya walaupun jelas-jelas kelopak mata itu dalam kesulitan untuk tetap terjaga. Sebastian yakin Ciel hanya berkata seperti itu dalam keadaan setengah sadar, tapi ia tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dan akhirnya mengecup sisi hidung Ciel.

"Selamat tidur." bisik Sebastian tanpa bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya, lalu membelai rambut Ciel yang mulai tertidur dengan senyum yang sama di wajahnya sebelum menutup pintu penumpang dan memulai perjalanan mereka.

000

Ciel mulai terjaga saat bau kafein yang samar menyentuh indra penciumannya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara pintu mobil yang ditutup dan goncangan yang disebabkan dari sesuatu yang ada di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu pun membalikkan badannya yang semula menghadap jendela ke arah kursi pengemudi yang mendapati sosok Sebastian yang dengan hati-hati membawa sebuah kantong plastik yang cukup besar dan dua gelas kertas bertuliskan _In-n-Out_ yang diduga berisi kopi—dari aromanya, tentu saja—dengan _cup holder_ di tiap-tiap gelas.

"Pagi, Putri Tidur." Sebastian tersenyum lebar sambil menyodorkan segelas kopi ke Ciel yang masih mengusap-usap matanya. Ciel segera mengambil gelas kertas itu sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti _m'ksih_ dan menenggak isinya perlahan, lalu mengerinyitkan dahi.

"Errgh, tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari kopi buatan restoran _fast food_. Rasanya seperti pupuk kandang kadaluarsa yang diseduh." gerutunya, namun tetap menyeruput minuman itu sampai setengah habis.

"Aku tahu. Maaf. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan tempat lain yang menjual makanan favoritmu selain tempat ini." Sebastian mengeluarkan sekotak kukis cokelat yang disambut Ciel dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Permintaan maaf diterima." ujar Ciel kelewat gembira lalu segera melahap kukis cokelatnya. "Um, penglihatanku yang sudah mulai mengabur, atau memang hari ini kau terlihat lebih ceria dibanding biasanya?"

Ciel memerhatikan Sebastian dengan seksama, seolah-olah pemuda berambut hitam itu baru saja menetaskan anak ayam berwarna emas atau apalah. Padahal yang Sebastian lakukan hanyalah mengunyah _sandwich_ tunanya sambil menggumamkan lagu-lagu _country_ yang agak ketinggalan zaman.

Perlahan-lahan Ciel terlihat mulai bertenaga dan wajahnya bersemu merah terkena cahaya matahari pagi. Saat ia kembali meneguk kopinya, tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti dan menatap Sebastian dengan horor seakan teringat sesuatu yang memalukan.

"Oh Tuhan. Aku _tidak meminta ciuman selamat tidur padamu saat tadi kita akan berangkat_ , kan?" cicitnya, "katakan padaku, Sebastian, aku tidak melakukannya, kan?"

Sementara Sebastian hanya bisa mendengus di balik mulutnya yang penuh dengan gigitan _sandwich_ tuna dan memberi Ciel tatapan yang seolah berkata, _menurutmu?_

Ciel mengerang tanda tak terima. "Tidaaaaak. Kumohon lupakan kejadian memalukan itu, Sebastian. Kau tahu otakku tak bisa berfungsi dengan baik tanpa segelas kopi. Aku janji itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Ugh."

Pemuda berambut hitam di sampingnya tampak tak terlalu menganggapnya serius dan terus memakan _sandwich_ tunanya sambil mengangkat sebelah bahunya dengan santai, yang berarti menyatakan _tidak masalah._

…dan senyum cerianya agak memudar. Tapi tentu saja Ciel tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

Sarapan pagi mereka dilewati dalam ketenangan yang canggung sambil berpura-pura menikmati pemandangan _Brooklyn Bridge_ di hadapan mereka dari dalam mobil, walaupun keduanya jelas-jelas terhanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Sebastian hendak membuang bungkusan _sandwich_ tunanya ketika Ciel buru-buru mengatakan ia butuh ke kamar mandi sehingga ia menawarkan diri untuk melakukan hal itu dalam sekali jalan. Sekembalinya Ciel dari kamar kecil, ia mendapati bahwa tempat duduknya yang semula seperti kepompong selimut kini sudah dirapihkan dan Sebastian bahkan sudah menyalakan mesih mobilnya, tanda siap untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Sebastian, yang dijawab dengan satu anggukan oleh Ciel.

"Mm-hmm." Pemuda yang lebih muda itu menegerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau tidak mau kugantikan?"

"Tidak,"tolak Sebastian santai, "lagipula kita sudah hampir sampai."

Ciel hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu.

"Ya ampun, Gold Coast! Tentu saja." Sebastian mendadak berseru dan itu membuat Ciel kaget. "Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini? Keluagamu sangat kaya raya dan tentu saja kau tinggal di sebuah _estate_ alih-alih rumah." tambahnya seakan-akan tidak percaya.

"Itu tak sehebat yang kau bayangkan, kau tahu?" Ciel meringis. "Bahkan aku lebih menikmati suasana asramaku yang sempit dan berisik dibanding tempat itu."

"Tapi tidak menurutku, Ciel. _Estate_? Wow. Rasanya seperti hendak mengunjungi Disneyland."

Ciel tersenyum geli melihat gelagat Sebastian yang mendadak _terlalu_ gembira. "Kurang lebih, hanya saja kau tidak akan dapat menemukan penjual kuping Mickey Mouse palsu ketika kau berada disana."

Sebastian memutar matanya dengan jenaka sebelum ikut tertawa. Setelah itu, keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua sejenak sampai Sebastian merasakan tatapan Ciel membuatnya tidak bisa fokus ke jalanan.

"Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang menempel di wajahku? Pandanganmu seolah seperti pembunuh bayaran yang mengintai targetnya, kau tahu." Sebastian memecahkan keheningan dengan humornya yang kering. Ciel hanya merespon dengan tawa pendek tanpa melepaskan pandangannya ke Sebastian.

"Tidak, wajahmu baik-baik saja." ia memastikan. "Aku hanya... sesuatu tiba-tiba terpikir di benakku."

"Hmm? Mau berbagi?"

"Aku hanya berpikir… ternyata menjalani hubungan seperti menyenangkan juga." katanya terus terang tanpa basa-basi. "Rasanya aku jadi _benar-benar_ menginginkan hubungan seperti ini."

Sebastian membelalakkan matanya, jelas-jelas _terkejut_ , namun terlihat tidak yakin harus merespon seperti apa. "Uh..."

"Tentu saja tidak denganmu. Eh, maksudku, ya, bukan berarti kau _payah_ dalam hal ini—kau sangat baik, bahkan, kumohon jangan salah paham—tapi, maksudku, um, aku menginginkan hubungan yang seperti ini _dengan_ seseorang. Yang _bukan_ kau. Duh. Ciel, diamlah." Ciel meracau sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Kau tahu? Lupakan saja. Lupakan apa yang sudah aku katakan selama tiga menit terakhir. Lupakan _semua_ hal bodoh yang aku lakukan hari ini."

Sebastian tidak mengatakan apa-apa, sedikit-banyak hal itu membuat Ciel sedikit lebih lega. Tapi ada satu hal yang entah kenapa malah mengganjal di pikirannya ketika ia menangkap ekspresi Sebastian yang terlihat mendung sebelum ia membalikkan badannya ke arah jendela. Gatal ingin berkomentar namun ia tidak mau mempermalukan dirinya lebih jauh, Ciel memilih untuk bungkam. Kedua pemuda itu pun menghabiskan sisa perjalanan mereka dalam keheningan, Sebastian tetap berfokus ke antara jalanan dan GPS sementara Ciel lebih memilih menyibukkan dirinya dengan kopi pupuk kandangnya yang sudah mulai mendingin.

000

Ketika Sebastian memarkirkan mobilnya di pekarangan _estate_ Phantomhive yang luar biasa luas, Ciel sudah kehabisan ide untuk bagaimana cara mengabaikan pemuda di sampingnya itu. Perasaannya semakin kacau, jauh lebih kacau dibanding setelah ia mengakui kepada ayahnya kalau dia _gay_. Ia nyaris melompat dari tempat duduknya ketika Sebastian meletakkan tangannya ke pundaknya.

"Hei, kau oke?" tanyanya khawatir. Sial—bagaimana bisa Sebastian masih bisa setenang itu disaat dirinya malah semakin kacau balau dan _nervous_ setengah mati? "Kau masih butuh waktu di dalam sini untuk menyiapkan diri?"

 _Tidak, aku sudah terlahir siap, tunggu apa lagi ayo turun dan temui orang tuaku yang tersayang_. "Mhm-mm. Beri aku satu menit, _yeah_?"

Sebastian menepuk pundaknya sekali, pelan, seakan menyemangati. "Oke."

Ciel memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tidak disadarinya semakin memburu. _Satu, dua, satu, dua_ , hitungnya tanpa suara. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum membuka matanya dan akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap Sebastian.

"Oke."

Sebastian memberinya senyuman yang optimis, lalu mereka pun mengambil ransel masing-masing yang berada di kursi penumpang belakang dan turun dari mobil. Ketika mereka semakin mendekati pintu mahogani raksasa di hadapan mereka, Sebastian memperlambat langkahnya dan mengulurkan tangannya kanannya ke arah Ciel. Tanpa ragu, Ciel menggenggam tangan Sebastian yang jauh lebih hangat, seolah hal itu memberinya energi lebih dan bahkan membuat tangannya berhenti gemetar saat menekan bel.

Ciel merasa genggaman Sebastian semakin erat ketika suara langkah kaki samar-samar terdengar dari balik pintu, dan ia siap untuk berlari sekencang mungkin walaupun ia harus menyeret Sebastian bersamanya saat pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pria yang sudah termakan usia namun masih terlihat sangat bugar untuk seseorang yang seusianya. Sebastian menyadari dari sudut matanya bahwa Ciel tampak sedikit lebih lega.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda." Sambut pria itu sopan. Ciel membalasnya dengan senyum kecil, dan sebelum ia sempat memperkenalkan Sebastian, pria itu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah pemuda yang dimaksud sambil mengangguk sopan. "Dan ini pasti pacar Tuan Muda. Selamat datang di kediaman keluarga Phantomhive, Tuan..."

"Sebastian, eh, Michaelis."

"Tuan Michaelis." sambungnya. "Saya Tanaka, kepala pelayan keluarga Phantomhive. Silakan masuk. Tuan dan Nyonya sudah menunggu kedatangan anda."

 _Kau menceritakan tentang aku kepada kepala pelayanmu_? Mimik Sebastian tanpa suara pada Ciel segera setelah Tanaka berbalik, dan Ciel menggeleng cepat dan membalas _mungkin Ayah yang memberitahu_ pada Sebastian. Ia mengedikkan bahu, mengangguk, lalu kerut di dahinya muncul kembali. _Tunggu—kau punya kepala pelayan? Dan dia memanggilku 'Tuan'!_

"Duh." Ciel tak bisa menyembuyikan tawa dari nada suaranya melihat Sebastian yang perhatiannya sangat mudah teralihkan.

Ia tersenyum geli melihat Sebastian yang kini tercengang-cengang melihat seluruh penjuru _estate_. Sebastian memang bukan berasal dari keluarga yang ehem, _sangat berada_ seperti dirinya, Ciel memaklumi. Mungkin di dalam pikiran Sebastian, ini benar-benar seperti perjalanan ke Disneyland.

Saat Ciel hendak menundukkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa pusing. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang dan lantai yang dipijaknya serasa ombak yang terbuat dari sesuatu yang solid. Jika bukan karena genggaman tangan Sebastian yang erat, mungkin ia sudah jatuh terduduk. Hal itu membuat tubuhnya sedikit terguncang dan Sebastian yang merasa tangannya ditarik sontak menoleh ke arah Ciel.

"Ya, Ciel?" respon si pemuda berambut hitam, saat ia melihat pandangan Ciel yang tidak fokus seketika sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hmm? Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Kurasa aku masih sedikit mengantuk." Bohongnya. Sebastian kelihatan tidak begitu yakin, namun sebelum ia sempat bertanya lebih jauh terdengar suara ketak-ketuk sepatu wanita dari arah kiri mereka yang lama-lama kedengaran semakin cepat.

"Ciel! Ibu kangen sekali padamu!" Wanita cantik berambut _auburn_ sepinggang—Rachel Phantomhive—tiba-tiba menyambar Ciel dari Sebastian, memeluknya erat-erat dan menghujani wajahnya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil dari bibirnya yang berlipstik yang membuat pemuda bermata _azure_ itu kewalahan.

"Uh—Ibu—" Ciel berusaha keras menghindari kecupan demi kecupan di sela berbagai ungkapan rindu yang dibombardir ibunya dengan penuh hati-hati. Di sebelahnya, Sebastian tampak susah payah menahan tawa.

Ya ampun, pasti wajahnya kini dipenuhi jejak-jejak bibir berwarna merah muda dan ia pasti terlihat sangat _konyol_ sehingga membuat Sebastian tertawa.

Di tengah-tengah usahanya yang kelihatan sia-sia itu, dari arah yang sama Vincent memasuki ruangan super luas itu dengan aura yang sama sekali berbeda dengan kedatangan Rachel.

"Sudahlah, Rachel. Ciel sudah terlalu tua sepuluh tahun untuk itu." ujar suaminya yang sukses mendatangkan senyum masam di wajah Ciel dan cemberut di wajah Rachel yang langsung menghentikan aksinya—Ciel mau tak mau merasa lega untuk hal ini. Ia spontan menegakkan posisinya saat Vincent berdeham, persis seperti tentara baru yang sedang menjalani inspeksi dadakan.

"Halo, Ayah." sapanya dengan nada ramah yang sangat dipaksakan. Vincent mengangguk, tapi alih-alih mengangguk untuk menanggapi sapaan anaknya, matanya malah terpaku pada Sebastian. Dan bodohnya Ciel baru menyadari bahwa sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di ruangan itu, kedua mata Vincent _tidak pernah lepas_ dari sosok Sebastian yang berdiri di sebelah kirinya. Jika pandangan bisa membunuh, pandangan Vincent kepada Sebastian mungkin kini sudah melelehkan pemuda itu seperti patung lilin yang terkena cahaya matahari.

Dengan takut-takut, Ciel menoleh ke arah Sebastian untuk melihat reaksi pemuda itu yang ternyata balik menatap Ayahnya dengan tatapan yang tak menunjukkan keraguan sedikit pun.

"Ayah, um—"

"Selamat Siang, Tuan dan Nyonya Phantomhive." Sebastian mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Vincent. "Saya Sebastian Michaelis, _pacar Ciel._ "

Vincent hanya menatap tangan yang terulur itu tanpa ada niat untuk menyambutnya, lalu kembali menatap Sebastian dengan penuh penilaian. "Hmm."

Sedangkan Rachel sendiri malah mendengking kegirangan dan mencicit _aku tahu itu!_ sebelum menarik tangan Sebastian yang masih terulur dan membawa pemuda itu kedalam pelukan hangat. "Halo, Sebastian, panggil aku Rachel, _calon ibu mertuamu_."

"Halo, Rachel." Sebastian membalas pelukan Rachel seolah-olah itu adalah ibunya sendiri. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda."

"Aku juga, aku juga." ia melepas pelukannya dan kini mengenggam kedua lengan Sebastian sambil menatap pemuda itu dengan mata berbinar. "Darimana asalmu, Sebastian? Apa kau berasal dari Tufts seperti Ciel? Whoa, kau tinggi sekali! Kau juga tampan! Berapa umurmu? Apa kau _yakin_ kau benar-benar cuma mahasiswa? Kau lebih terlihat seperti model majalah GQ dibanding seorang pelajar! Oh, apa sebenarnya kau memang—"

"Rachel, berhenti menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak perlu." potong Vincent dengan kerutan di dahinya, dan kini pandangannya beralih ke Ciel. "Senang bisa melihatmu menyempatkan diri mengunjungi kami, Nak. Terlebih ketika kau membawa _tamu yang tak terduga_." katanya dengan nada yang seolah seperti terhibur.

"Bukankah sudah menjadi ciri khasku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang terduga?" respon Ciel dengan sarkasme yang tersembunyi, tapi Sebastian bisa mengatakan kalau Ciel sudah tidak secanggung sebelumnya.

"Tapi, Vincent, sejauh ini hari ini adalah hal tak terduga _yang terbaik_ , kan?" Rachel menepuk-nepuk bahu suaminya dengan maksud bercanda. Vincent hanya berdeham dan kembali menatap putranya dan Sebastian secara bergantian.

"Ya ampun, Ibu..." Ciel memutar matanya, tapi sekonyong-konyong pandanganya berputar sendiri dan hal itu membuat posisinya goyah.

Vincent, yang pertama kali menyadari hal itu, mengerinyitkan dahinya tanda khawatir namun tetap berusaha seolah terlihat santai, "Ciel? Ada apa?"

Sontak seluruh pasang mata yang ada di ruangan itu tertuju kepada Ciel. "Uh, aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit mengantuk..." sergahnya abai.

"Kau _selalu_ mengantuk setiap waktu, Ciel. Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat." Kini Sebastian tampak jauh lebih cemas dibanding sebelumnya.

"Iya, Sebastian, aku—" sebelum pemuda bermata _azure_ itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sekonyong-konyong pandangannya mengabur dan lututnya terasa seperti agar-agar. Ia tidak dapat memfokuskan pikirannya pada sekitarnya selain merasakan seseorang mengangkat tubuhnya dengan sigap dan kegaduhan yang mayoritas berasal dari ibunya yang berseru _Tanaka!_ dan _oh Tuhan!_ dan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti memanggil dokter pribadi secepat mungkin. Akan tetapi sebuah suara yang sangat, sangat dekat—suara Sebastian—sempat membuatnya membuka kembali kedua matanya dan balas membalas tatapan mata _crimson_ pemuda itu yang terus memanggil namanya sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

 _See you on part 2!_


	2. Part 2

_Ok I lied; this story will be published in THREE parts. Sorrrrray._

* * *

Ciel membuka kedua matanya perlahan, menyadari beberapa hal yang janggal dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Kasurnya terasa terlalu empuk, suasananya terlalu tenang dan kepalanya seakan siap untuk meledak dalam waktu dekat. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sampai semuanya tiba-tiba kembali ke pikirannya yang semula terdisorientasi.

Pusing. Luar biasa pusing. Ayahnya yang sesaat terlihat khawatir namun tiba-tiba berubah terkejut saat ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Ibunya yang terlalu panik untuk berpikir jernih dan berteriak sekencang mungkin seolah-olah tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mendengarnya. Tanaka yang buru-buru menyambar pesawat telepon terdekat dan perhatiannya terbagi antara percakapannya dengan seseorang di seberang telepon dan seseorang yang berada di sampingnya sambil berjalan cepat—sesorang yang membawanya. Sebastian, orang yang menangkapnya sesaat sebelum wajahnya mencium tanah dan membawanya _bridal style_ ke kamarnya bersama Tanaka yang menujukkan jalan, sorot matanya penuh kecemasan dan mulutnya tak berhenti memanggil namanya.

 _Ugh, hari ini berjalan jauh lebih buruk dari apa yang dapat kubayangkan_ , batin Ciel sambil memejamkan matanya.

Saat ia membuka matanya kembali, ia menangkap siluet seseorang yang berada sofa di ujung ruangan, sejajar dengan jendela di dekat tempat tidurnya. Adalah Sebastian, yang duduk tertidur sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Kepalanya tertunduk dan ia sedikit mendengkur, kebiasaan yang Ciel ketahui apabila Sebastian tidur karena kelelahan. Biasanya Ciel akan mengagetkan Sebastian dan pemuda malang itu akan terlonjak dengan _konyol_ dan berusaha mengelap air liur di mulutnya yang _jelas-jelas tidak ada_ dan Ciel akan menertawakannya habis-habisan.

Akan tetapi, kali ini Ciel menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan itu. Selain karena ia tahu Sebastian pasti kelelahan menyetir kurang lebih lima jam menuju Long Island sejak subuh buta, namun juga karena apa yang sudah dilakukan pemuda itu kepadanya. Biarpun ia tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas, ia tahu Sebastian sudah membawanya ke sini dengan hati-hati—hei, kamarnya berada di lantai dua, dan walaupun badannya terbilang _kecil_ tapi ia yakin kalau ia sama sekali tidak ringan—dan menurutnya itu membutuhkan tenaga yang tidak sedikit.

Ciel menatap Sebastian yang masih tertidur pulas tanpa berusaha terlihat seperti seorang _stalker_ yang menakutkan. Senyum kecil terulas di wajahnya saat mengingat hal itu, dan uh, kenapa wajahnya ikut menghangat?

…Sebastian hanya mencoba meyakinkan ayahnya dengan cara menjadi pacar palsu yang baik dan tentu saja melakukan itu sebagai bagian dari aktingnya, kan?

Tapi jauh di hati kecilnya, Ciel merasa apa yang dilakukan Sebastian saat ia pingsan tidak seperti akting. Tatapan cemas Sebastian terasa terlalu tulus sampai membuatnya nyaris terenyuh dan suara Sebastian yang memanggilnya terdengar lebih seperti menenangkan dibanding memaksanya untuk tetap membuka matanya. Semuanya terlalu baik untuk dilakukan oleh seorang pacar palsu sekalipun.

Apakah mungkin Sebastian...

 _Tidak. Tidak mungkin,_ Ciel buru-buru memotong pikirannya sebelum semuanya menjadi terlalu _ngawur_. Sepertinya ia terlalu banyak berhalusinasi akhir-akhir ini. Sebastian tentu saja melakukan semua itu sebagai bagian dari aktingnya menjadi pacar palsu yang baik, sama seperti saat Sebastian membelikannya kukis cokelat dan menggenggam tangannya dan memberinya ciuman selamat tidur. Tentu saja.

 _Di mata Sebastian, aku tidak lebih dari seorang teman yang butuh bantuan._

Suara ketukan yang teramat pelan membuyarkan lamunan Ciel, yang kembali melirik Sebastian yang ternyata sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan suara tersebut. Dengan volume yang sama kecilnya dengan suara ketukan barusan Ciel berkata, "Masuk."

Tanaka muncul dari balik pintu dengan membawa sebuah _bed tray_. "Oh, saya pikir yang barusan itu bukan Anda, Tuan Muda." ujar Tanaka setengah berbisik.

Ciel menggeleng sambil menegakkan posisinya, lalu tersenyum ke arah Sebastian yang masih tidur pulas. Sepertinya Tanaka sengaja berbicara seperti itu agar Sebastian tidak terjaga.

Pria tua yang baik.

"Aku baru saja terbangun. Biarkan saja Sebastian seperti itu, ya? Dia pantas beristirahat sejenak. Dia menyetir non-stop dari Boston sampai ke sini dan aku yakin dia belum memejamkan mata sekali pun karena itu."

"Hmm." Tanaka turut melayangkan pandangannya ke sosok berambut hitam yang masih berada di alam bawah sadar. "Mungkin bukan tempat saya untuk mengatakan hal ini, Tuan Muda. Tapi anda berhak tahu bahwa saya senang sekali Tuan Michaelis ada di kehidupan Anda."

Ujung-ujung telinga Ciel memerah. "M-maksudmu?"

"Ini pertama kalinya Tuan Muda membawa seseorang yang Anda anggap berarti dalam hidup Anda selama saya bekerja di bawah atap keluarga Phantomhive. Saya sempat ragu dan khawatir ketika Ayah anda membawa kabar tentang ini semua kepada saya, jujur saja. Dan walaupun saya baru bertemu dengan Anda berdua pagi ini, dengan melihat raut wajah dah sikap tubuh Anda dan Tuan Michaelis, saya..."

"Kau apa?" desak Ciel.

Tanaka terdiam sejenak, seperti menimbang sesuatu, lalu tersenyum simpul dan menggeleng. "Saya rasa Anda kali ini memang tidak berbohong."

Ciel menggigit lidahnya, mencoba mencerna makna kalimat Tanaka sebelum kepala pelayan itu mengundurkan diri dan keluar dari kamarnya dengan tetap berhati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara.

 _Tidak mungkin Tanaka tahu tentang perjanjianku dengan Sebastian_ , batin Ciel dalam hati. Lagipula, bagaimana bisa Tanaka tahu tentang hal itu? Melalui intel bayaran? Alat penyadap? Ha. Konyol. Sepertinya Ciel terlalu banyak menonton film-film _a la_ James Bond akhir-akhir ini.

Pemuda berambut biru-kelabu itu menatap _bed tray_ yang diletakkan Tanaka di depannya, dimana di atasnya terdapat beberapa makanan dan secarik kertas. Ciel mengambil kertas itu dan mendapati tulisan khas Tanaka di atasnya yang bertuliskan:

 _Untuk Tuan Muda dan Tuan Michaelis, yang juga melewatkan makan siang karena menolak beranjak dari samping anda sampai anda terbangun_

 _-Tanaka._

Hmph, bahkan untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu saja Tanaka sampai harus menulisnya di atas kertas agar tidak membangunkan Sebastian, Ciel tersenyum simpul.

Tunggu, Sebastian melewatkan makan siang hanya karena menunggunya untuk membuka mata?

 _Trang._

"...Uh? Apa? Ada apa?" Sebastian sontak terbangun dan membenarkan posisi duduknya, sambil melihat ke sepenjuru ruangan dengan matanya yang masih separuh membuka. Ciel merutuk pada tangannya yang ceroboh yang memilih untuk menyenggol sendok dan garpu di atas _bed tray_ ketimbang meletakkan secarik kertas dari Tanaka dengan hati-hati.

"Sebastian, tidak apa-apa, itu hanya aku." ujar Ciel sambil diam-diam menyembunyikan secarik kertas yang ada di tangannya ke bawah selimut. "Maaf, aku membuatmu terbangun."

Sebastian memalingkan wajahnya ke asal suara, dan seketika bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk menghampiri Ciel. "Ciel? Kau sudah sadar? Kau tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana—"

"Sudahlah, _induk ayam_ , aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Tidak perlu kelewat cemas seperti itu." Ciel tertawa kecil. Sebastian mendengus, namun raut wajahnya tidak berubah. Ciel menarik tangan Sebastian, membuat pemuda itu duduk di sisi kasur sambil menghadap dirinya. "Aku hanya kurang tidur, hal seperti itu biasa terjadi. Sekarang, mari habiskan apapun yang dibawakan Tanaka untuk kita dan jangan coba-coba menolak karena aku tahu kau sangat lapar ketika aku mendengar perutmu berbunyi saat kau tertidur."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu membuka mulutnya untuk berkomentar apakah Ciel tiba-tiba pingsan memang biasa terjadi dan apakan perutnya memang berbunyi saat ia tidur, tapi membatalkannya saat Ciel menyodorkan sendok kepadanya dan memposisikan _bed tray_ tersebut agar tidak terlalu jauh dari Sebastian. Sebastian menatap _bed tray_ yang kini berada di antaranya dan Ciel, dimana di atasnya terdapat dua porsi _beef stew_ di dalam roti yang dibuat menyerupai mangkuk dengan salad buah bit dan _kale_ di sisinya. Juga ada dua gelas air dan dua potong pai. Ciel menyantap bagiannya dengan lahap sementara Sebastian tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Ciel dan mulai memakan makanannya perlahan-lahan.

"Jadi," Sebastian membuka pembicaraan di tengah-tengah sesi terlambat-makan siang mereka, "sudah berapa lama sejak kau terjaga sampai aku bangun?"

"Hmm? Tidak terlalu lama, kira-kira tiga menit saat Tanaka masuk mengantarkan ini." jawabnya sambil memalingkan pandangannnya ke arah _bed tray_.

Sebastian mengangguk, lalu kembali menyuapi dirinya beberapa sendok _pork stew_. "Dan kau memang sering tiba-tiba pingsan seperti ini?"

Jawaban yang didapatkan Sebastian hanyalah sebatas kedikan bahu yang terkesan mengabaikan, dan Sebastian sama sekali tidak terkesan.

"Ciel, apa yang selama ini tidak kau beritahu kepadaku?"

 _Apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba Sebastian menanyakan hal ini?_

"Sebastian, berhentilah bersikap _pura-pura peduli_ saat tidak ada orang-orang di sekitar kita, kau hanya pacar palsuku, bukan pacar sungguhan!" bentak Ciel. Sebastian terdiam, ekspresi terkejut dan terluka sebersit tersirat di wajahnya, dan hal itu membuat Ciel tiba-tiba tersadar.

"Sial," ia bergumam, "maafkan aku, Sebastian. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu seperti itu. Aku hanya—"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku bertanya sejauh itu. Kau benar, aku bukan pacar sungguhanmu. Aku minta maaf." Sebastian tersenyum pahit tanpa menatap Ciel sama sekali lalu melanjutkan makannya kembali. "Tapi aku benar-benar peduli, sebagai _teman_ mu."

Oh Tuhan, rasanya Ciel ingin menonjok wajahnya sendiri berkali-kali. Bukan salah Sebastian kalau ia tiba-tiba terpancing emosi dan membentaknya seperti itu. Sebastian tidak bersalah, _sama sekali_ tidak bersalah. Sebastian hanyalah pemuda baik hati yang tidak tahu apa-apa yang ia tarik ke dalam kehidupannya yang kacau balau dan dengan sangat baik hati mengiyakan segala keinginannya dan kini ia malah membuat pemuda itu sangat tidak nyaman. Atau malah mungkin membencinya.

Ciel merasa _sangat bersalah_ karena Sebastian tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti ini hanya karena dirinya yang selalu mencari masalah dan terlalu _moody_ karena kelelahannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Sebastian," ujarnya, dan akhirnya Sebastian mendongak dan balas menatap matanya. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Kau tidak melalukan hal yang salah, akulah yang terlalu bereaksi berlebihan."

Sorot mata Sebastian melunak, tapi ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Ciel mengerti maksud diam Sebastian dan meneruskan perkataannya.

 _Saya rasa Anda kali ini memang tidak berbohong._

"Aku... panik, kau tahu?" Ciel menghela nafas, "aku... aku tidak tahu apa yang nanti kulakukan. Kurasa aku sudah cukup mengacaukannya dengan mengatakan kalau aku _gay_ saat aku setengah sadar pada ayahku, dan kini sekarang... kau terjebak disini bersamaku, bersama kekacauan yang aku buat."

"Kau ingat kalau aku _setuju_ untuk hal ini, kan?" balas Sebastian, dan Ciel hanya bisa tertawa datar. "Aku tidak merasa terjebak. Aku ingin membantumu, dan aku tidak menganggap hal ini sebagai kekacauan yang kau buat."

"Bagaimana bisa kau bersikap tenang dalam situasi seperti ini?" Ciel menggelengkan kepalanya seolah tak percaya. "Kalau aku ada di posisimu, aku akan berlari menjauh secepat mungkin dan tidak akan lagi mau berurusan dengan orang seperti aku."

Sebastian akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum simpul. "Tapi sayang sekali, Ciel, aku bukan kau."

Ciel terkekeh. "Yah, kau bukan aku. Kurasa ayahku akan mudah menyukaimu."

"Benarkah?"

" _Yep_." Ciel mengedikkan bahunya. "Kau persis seperti apa yang selama ini ayahku inginkan aku menjadi. Kebetulan sekali. Baru saja terpikirkan olehku. Aku cukup yakin kalau rencana ini akan berjalan dengan lancar. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi kau tahu kita hanya berpura-pura, kan? Aku sangat, sangat berterima kasih padamu karena sudah membantuku, Sebastian. Bahkan sampai sejauh ini. Ketika semua ini selesai, kau sudah tidak perlu berpura-pura menjadi pacarku lagi. Cukup mengarang cerita tentang bagaimana hububungan palsu ini berakhir, dan aku akan berusaha mencaritahu apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika ayahku mengetahuinya. Aku tidak akan membebanimu lagi dan kau tidak perlu lagi membantuku dengan rencana konyol ini. Kita bisa kembali seperti semula dan menjalani hidup seperti biasanya."

"...Ya." raut wajah Sebastian kembali datar. Oh tidak, Ciel benci melihat Sebastian seperti ini. Terutama jika ia _tidak tahu_ apa alasannya.

"Maksudku, uh, kita tetap berteman, tentu saja, kan? Tetap menghabiskan waktu ke _coffee shop_ atau bar atau sekedar jalan-jalan di taman tanpa kau harus berpura-pura perhatian padaku, ha-ha. Dan kau akan menikmati donat madu seumur hidup tanpa harus merasa... terbebani karena hal itu. Benar, kan?" Ciel meracau.

"Ah... benar, donat madu." Sebastian menanggapi dengan senyum hambar, yang membuat Ciel sukses seratus persen kebingungan. _Ada apa dengan Sebastian? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?_

"Eh... ya," ujar Ciel tidak yakin, "donat madu."

"Donat madu." Pemuda berambut hitam itu menggeleng dan tertawa pelan, lalu menaruh sendok yang dipegangnya ke atas piring _stew_ -nya yang masih sedikit tersisa. "Hei, um, kau keberatan kalau aku menghabiskan pai-ku di ruangan lain? Kurasa aku butuh istirahat sejenak di tempat dimana aku bisa _berbaring lurus_ dan mempersiapkan diri sebelum makan malam." sambungnya buru-buru.

"Tentu saja." Ciel menelengkan kepalanya. "Mau kupanggilkan Tanaka untuk menunjukkan kamarmu?"

"Tidak usah, tidak perlu." Sebastian bangkit dari tempat tidur Ciel setelah mengambil pai bagiannya dan mengambil tas ranselnya yang tergeletak di samping sofa tanpa menatap Ciel sedikit pun. "Tanaka sudah memberitahuku dimana kamar yang bisa aku tempati saat kau masih pingsan, tepat di ujung lorong di seberang tangga."

"Oh. Oke." gumamnya. "Kau mau kuantar? Kurasa kamar itu sedikit jauh dari kamarku dan—"

"Tidak, Ciel, lebih baik kau istirahat saja, kau tidak usah khawatir." balas Sebastian, namun terlalu cepat, dan itu membuat Ciel sedikit terkejut. Sebastian menghela nafas dan membalikkan badannya, menghadap Ciel.

"Istirahat, oke?" ujarnya dengan intonasi yang lebih tenang—nyaris seperti orang yang menyerah, "kau sudah merasa baikan, kan?"

Ciel hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Baguslah," lalu Sebastian kembali berbalik ke arah pintu, "sampai bertemu saat makan malam."

Dan pemuda itu pun keluar dari ruangan.

Mata azure Ciel tidak mengerjap sedikit pun. Ia masih sulit mencerna situasi panas-dingin yang baru saja dialaminya saat berbincang bersama Sebastian. Hal itu diperparah dengan kata-kata Tanaka yang terus terulang dalam benaknya.

 _Saya rasa Anda kali ini memang tidak berbohong._

Tunggu.

Ada apa dengan Sebastian?

Ada apa dengan _mereka?_

000

Setelah hampir dua jam memutar otak memikirkan insiden makan siang bersama Sebastian dan hampir satu jam di bawah _shower_ sambil tetap kebingungan memikirkan hal yang sama, Ciel dikejutkan dengan ketukan di pintu kamarnya dan suara Tanaka yang memberitahu makan malam akan segera siap.

"Oke, aku akan segera turun!" sahutnya sambil menaruh _tablet_ -nya yang masih tersambung dengan _charger_ ke atas kasur, lalu dengan cepat merapikan rambutnya yang masih agak lembab setelah keramas. Saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya, ia kembali dikejutkan dengan sosok berambut hitam yang berdiri persis di depan pintu.

" _AstagaohTuhanyaampunSebastian_!" Ciel terkesiap sementara Sebastian hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan sedikit melangkah mundur agar Ciel bisa keluar. "Kenapa kau harus berada tepat di depan pintu?!"

"Aku baru saja akan mengetuk pintu kamarmu dan kau tiba-tiba membukanya." kata Sebastian. "Bagaimana? Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Yep. Jauh lebih baik." jawabnya. "Berkat pai Patti LaBelle yang diberikan Tanaka saat makan siang tadi yang berhasil memulihkan tenagaku lima kali lebih cepat."

Sebastian membulatkan matanya. "Patti LaBelle? _Kau bercanda_! Pantas saja rasanya sangat enak! Oh, aku jadi menyesal menghabiskannya buru-buru karena rasanya benar-benar enak!"

Ciel menatap Sebastian agak lama, entah kenapa ia sedikit merasa lega karena melihat Sebastian yang akhirnya kembali seperti biasanya. Oke, setidaknya rasa canggung yang tadi sempat ada kini mulai menghilang. Pemuda berambut biru-kelabu itu pun tersenyum kecil.

"Kau suka pai ubi manis? Aku tidak pernah tahu itu."

Sebastian menggeleng, namun kerutan di dahinya mengindikasikan bahwa ia sedikit tidak yakin. "Kurasa aku menyukai pai ubi manis hanya ketika perayaan _Thanksgiving_ , dan hanya tahu pai buatan Patti sangat terkenal namun aku belum pernah mencobanya. Internet memang benar, Ciel, pai itu benar-benar enak." jelasnya dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Aku bersyukur kau setidaknya pernah mencoba pai itu. Kau kelihatan sangat senang, sesenang anak kecil yang baru pertama kali mengunjungi Disneyland." canda Ciel yang dibalas Sebastian dengan sikutan ke lengannya. "Kau tahu, kalau kau mau kita bisa mencuri pai itu dari dapur setelah makan malam. Aku yakin Tanaka masih menyimpan sisanya."

Sebastian tertawa. "Ciel, kalau pai yang kau curi itu adalah bagian Tanaka, aku yakin kepala pelayanmu tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu dan membuangmu ke sudut jalanan gelap. Kau tahu pai itu bisa membuat orang-orang rela melakukan segalanya." sambungnya, menanggapi candaan Ciel.

"Sampai rela membunuhku? Wow." Ciel terkikik. "Kurasa aku harus belajar pada Nona LaBelle untuk membuat pai yang bisa membuat orang yang membuatnya rela mengabulkan permintaanku demi pai yang aku buat. Seperti ayahku yang kuharap mau berhenti menjodohkanku dengan sembarang orang dan menerima semangat seniku dengan lapang dada."

Melihat Sebastian kini sudah bisa tertawa dengan lepas seperti biasanya, tiba-tiba Ciel teringat dengan pembicaraan mereka tadi siang.

"Ngomong-ngomong…" Ciel melihat ke balik punggung Sebastian sambil mendekatkan badannya ke arah pemuda itu, seolah mengintai sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ada di sana. "Kau bisa masuk sebentar? Ada hal _penting_ yang harus aku, um, sampaikan"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengerinyitkan dahi, tidak berkata apa-apa, namun menuruti permintaan Ciel.

"Aku rasa aku masih berhutang satu penjelasan padamu." ujar Ciel setengah berbisik segera setelah Sebastian menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Ini menyangkut pembicaraan kita tadi siang."

"Ciel, tidak apa-apa. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu panik." Sebastian menundukkan kepalanya, sengaja untuk tidak membalas tatapan mata Ciel, yang mana malah membuat Ciel agak bingung. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melampaui batas, sungguh. Aku hanya—"

"Oh, tidak, Sebastian. Bukan begitu. Kurasa kau salah paham." potong Ciel. Sebastian kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke kedua bola mata _azure_ di depannya, dengan dahi yang sedikit berkerut.

Seakan menimbang sesuatu, Ciel terdiam sebentar, lalu menghela nafas.

"Rasanya tidak adil kalau kau sudah mau membantuku sampai sejauh ini, tapi kau tidak mengetahui apa sebenarnya maksudku untuk mengajakmu bertemu dengan orang tuaku."

Sebastian tidak merespon dengan ucapan, tapi dari sorot matanya, Ciel tahu Sebastian secara tidak langsung meminta Ciel untuk terus melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jadi… akhir-akhir ini kau tahu kalau aku selalu mengantuk, dan memang terkadang aku bisa tiba-tiba _pingsan_. Itu karena, kau tahu, aku jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu malamku untuk tidur." Ciel mengeleng cepat-cepat saat melihat Sebastian hendak memotongnya, lalu kembali berujar, "Hal itu bukan karena aku semata-mata ingin menunjukkan dedikasiku sembagai mahasiswa seni, Sebastian. Aku sangat, _sangat_ merindukan kasurku. Sungguh. Tapi aku harus segera menyelesaikan satu proyek khusus yang akan aku gunakan sebagai bahan pertimbangan untuk—um, untuk…"

"Apa? Pertimbangan apa, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian. "Kau benar-benar membuatku bingung."

"Aku, um," Ciel menggigit bibir bawahnya, "aku berencana untuk pindah ke MassArt, agar aku bisa mengambil bisnis sebagai jurusan minor di Tufts."

Sebastian menatap Ciel seolah pemuda di depannya itu baru saja menumbuhkan kepala kedua.

Ciel tertawa datar. "Aku tahu. Gila, kan? Aku yakin seratus persen Ayah _akan_ membunuhku. Ayah bersedia memasukkanku ke Tufts hanya karena tempat itu memiliki reputasi. Aku tidak peduli dengan reputasi, Sebastian. Aku hanya peduli dengan apa yang bisa aku lakukan dengan bakatku. Aku tidak peduli dengan nilai dan almamater yang akan aku peroleh karena itu tidak akan ada artinya selama ayahku terus mendesakku untuk mengikuti jalan yang dipilihnya.

"Aku sudah lelah ketika Ayah gagal membuatku masuk ke sekolah bisnis, dan aku semakin jengkel saat ia mulai menjodohkanku pada anak-anak kolega bisnisnya. Ia sangat tidak senang saat tahu aku tidak berniat untuk mewarisi Funtom Company, kau tahu? Dan aku juga paham betul aku juga egois, tapi aku tidak bisa menjalani hidup seperti itu. Aku lelah dengan kehidupan yang selalu disetir hanya karena aku diwariskan dengan apa yang aku tidak inginkan. Aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan sepupuku sendiri, dan dan aku memang dalam keadaan setengah sadar saat mengatakan kepada ayahku kalau aku _gay_ sebagai alasan, tapi Ayah tidak menganggapku serius. Saat itulah aku mengingat bahwa kau, _teman baik_ ku, bisa aku manfaatkan dalam situasi ini."

Sebastian menggeleng, tatapannya berubah skeptis. "...'Manfaatkan'?"

Ciel menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan canggung.

"Sebastian, kau berasal dari salah satu sekolah bisnis terbaik di Amerika. Bahkan di dunia! Kau juga salah satu yang terbaik di kelasmu. Hei, aku serius. Aku tidak sedang menjilat." Sebastian menundukkan kepalanya saat Ciel memujinya dengan eksplisit. "Aku… secara tidak langsung aku memanfaatkanmu sebagai teman baikku karena latar belakangmu ini. Aku bahkan sangat bersyukur kau masih mau berteman denganku meskipun aku terlalu banyak mengganggumu dengan meminjam catatan-catatanmu dan bertanya ini-itu karena aku… aku ingin sekali Ayah memandangku dengan bangga jika saja _aku_ adalah _kau_."

Oke, kini kebiasaan Ciel yang cukup aneh seperti meminjam catatannya dan buku-buku yang tergeletak di sekitanya tadi pagi mulai terasa masuk akal dalam benak Sebastian.

"Kau tahu, Sebastian? Di mata ayahku, sekolah seni itu sangat _konyol_. Itu membuatku cukup tertekan. Aku merasa sangat tidak berguna karena itu dan aku tidak akan menghasilkan banyak dengan menjadi seniman ketimbang menjadi pebisnis." Ciel tertawa tanpa rasa humor di dalamya.

"Hei, kau tahu itu tidak benar. Seniman adalah pekerjaan yang hebat, dan banyak yang bisa menghasilkan banyak uang." Sebastian berkomentar, jelas-jelas tidak setuju. "Lagipula, kau seniman yang brilian. Teman-temanku yang melihat karyamu juga berpendapat seperti itu. Kau juga selalu mengikuti kata hatimu. Bukankah itu adalah hal yang terpenting sebagai seorang seniman? Aku yakin suatu hari nanti kau akan menjadi seniman yang sukses."

"Hentikan, Sebastian, kau terlalu baik sampai memujiku seperti itu." Ciel memutar matanya, sedikit tersanjung melihat Sebatian yang benar-benar _tulus_ memujinya. "Lalu, uh, intinya, aku yakin Ayah akan mempercayai orang sepertimu, dan aku bisa mendapatkan izin darinya untuk pindah ke MassArt agar aku tetap bisa meneruskan pendidikan minor di Tufts karena setidaknya dia sudah yakin dengan masa depanku, eh, _kita_. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi," Ciel menelan ludah. "Aku tidak yakin aku memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakannya kepada kedua orang tuaku. Aku _tidak_ berani jujur. Kau tahu, aku tidaklah sehebat yang—"

"Hei."

Sebastian menggenggam kedua lengan Ciel, membuat pemuda biru-kelabu itu spontan menghentikan perkataannya.

"Berhentilah merendahkan dirimu." Sebastian menatap Ciel dengan tajam, namun ada sesuatu yang membuat mata itu seolah memberikan Ciel suatu pengertian yang sangat ia butuhkan, meskipun ia sendiri tidak tahu bahwa itulah yang ia butuhkan saat ini. _Apa aku hanya bermimpi?_

"Kau sama sekali tidak seperti itu. Kau lebih dari itu, Ciel. Aku bahkan iri pada tekadmu dan bagaimana kau tetap tidak mengesampingkan keinginan orang tuamu yang aku tahu bahwa itu sangat berat untuk bisa kau jalani. Aku yakin, jika ayahmu melihat kesungguhanmu—dan aku yakin ia akan, kau akan bisa menemukan keberanian untuk melakukannya."

"Benarkah?"

Sebastian tersenyum santai. "Aku bahkan akan membantumu untuk mengatakannya kepada orang tuamu. Ingat, kau _bisa_ memanfaatkanku, kan?"

Kata-kata Sebastian membuat Ciel sedikit salah tingkah karena _kebaikan luar biasa_ pemuda satu itu, namun ia hanya bisa tertawa. "Oh ayolah, maksudku—"

 _Tok tok tok._

"Tuan Muda? Tuan Michaelis? Saatnya makan malam." terdengar kembali suara Tanaka dari balik pintu. "Tuan dan Nyonya Phantomhive sudah menunggu. Jika anda berdua tidak keberatan, anda bisa melanjutkan _aktivitas_ anda setelah makan malam."

"Baiklah, kami segera turun. Terima kasih, Tanaka." sahut Ciel sambil melepaskan lengannya dari genggaman Sebastian dengan abai. "Tunggu. Bagaimana Tanaka bisa tahu kau ada di sini? Lalu, apa maksudnya dengan 'aktivitas' itu? Hei, Sebastian, kenapa wajahmu _memerah_?"

Sebastian malah membuang muka sambil mengusap wajahnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya terkejut." Kilahnya. "Ayo ke ruang makan, aku merasa tidak enak jika orang tuamu harus menunggu kita."

Dengan sedikit rasa heran, Ciel akhirnya hanya bisa mengedikkan bahunya melihat Sebastian terburu-buru membuka pintu kamarnya dan mengikuti pemuda berambut hitam itu menuju ruang makan.

000

"Jadi, Sebastian," Rachel membuka pembicaraan di tengah-tengah hidangan penutup—yang berhasil dicapai setelah melewati _appetizer_ dan _main course_ dengan atmosfir yang super canggung, "bagaimana awalnya kau bisa bertemu dengan Ciel-ku?"

Sebastian tersenyum simpul, sudut matanya menangkap ekspresi Ciel yang sedikit masam ketika ibunya memanggil dirinya seperti itu. Tapi, sejauh apa pun Rachel berusaha mencairkan suasana, perasaan tertekan tetap saja dapat dirasakan oleh pemuda berambut biru-kelabu itu karena tatapan Vincent yang sulit ditebak yang tidak pernah lepas dari Sebastian sejak pemuda itu menginjakkan kaki di ruangan tersebut.

"Kita saling mengenal sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya, saat pameran karya perdana Ciel di tahun pertamanya di Tufts." Sebastian memulai. "Aku dan teman-temanku berkunjung ke pojok karyanya yang cukup ramai dikunjungi. Keren sekali. Saking ramainya, orang-orang mulai berdesakan, dan kami memutuskan untuk membantunya yang kebingungan dan kewalahan karena itu."

Ciel menyenggol pergelangan kaki Sebastian dengan ujung kakinya yang bersepatu ketika pemuda yang sedikit lebih tua itu tertawa. "Aku tidak sekewalahan itu, kau tahu."

Sebastian hanya menyunggingkan cengirannya yang memang bermaksud untuk menggoda Ciel. "Hmm. Mungkin aku yang terlalu bersemangat untuk memulai obrolan denganmu saat itu—kewalahan atau tidak."

Ciel hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya yang terasa menghangat.

Ya, cerita Sebastian memang benar adanya. Ia tidak semerta-merta berbohong. Kecuali di bagian ketika Ciel saat itu memang sangat kewalahan bukan karena banyak pengunjung yang mengagumi karyanya, tapi karena ia terlalu gugup dan ceroboh menyenggol beberapa karyanya sampai membuat _hampir semuanya_ menjadi berantakan. Hal itu sangat menarik perhatian pengunjung dan ia mulai mendengar bisik-bisik seperti ' _Bukankah itu si kaya raya Phantomhive? Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Mempermalukan dirinya sendiri?_ ' sampai olokan dan cibiran yang membuatnya _hampir menangis_ di tengah kekacauan yang ia buat.

Semua terasa pahit sampai tiba-tiba dari balik kerumunan yang hanya menonton dan berkomentar, muncullah sosok serba hitam bermata _crimson_ yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal—tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung sigap menolongnya, dan entah bagaimana bisa membuat sisa hari itu terasa lebih mudah untuk dijalani.

Dan sosok itu adalah Sebastian.

 _Oh Tuhan_ , batin Ciel, _Sebastian terlalu pandai berbohong untuk hal ini!_

Rachel ber- _aww_ syahdu sambil mendekapkan tangan kirinya ke dada. "Sungguh pertemuan pertama yang romantis! _Cinta pada pandangan pertama_ , seperti di buku dongeng. Vincent, sayang, kau dengar itu? Terlalu indah untuk menjadi nyata!"

Di samping kanannya, Vincent hanya berdeham tanda tak terkesan—perbedaan 180 derajat dibanding Rachel yang sangat berseri dan kepalang riang bak balita di taman bermain. Selain memfokuskan matanya ke arah makanan, pria itu sesekali melayangkan pandangannya ke anaknya dan pemuda _asing_ di sebelahnya secara bergantian.

Rachel tak hentinya menggali cerita cinta putra semata wayangnya sambil sesekali tertawa dan menggelengkan kepala ketika mendengar sesuatu yang dianggapnya terlalu manis dari Sebastian, sementara pemuda itu dengan senang hati membeberkan lebih banyak kisah tentang ia dan Ciel, yang sudah "dipoles" agar terlihat seperti cerita sepasang sejoli alih-alih cerita antara dua sahabat.

"Begitu."

Sontak tiga kepala menoleh ke arah Vincent yang akhirnya buka suara.

"Bukan maksudku untuk menyela obrolan yang menyenangkan ini. Itu sangat tidak sopan." Vincent meneguk _seltzer_ di tangan kirinya perlahan, lalu kembali menggerakan sendok _dessert_ -nya di atas meja makan. "Seperti yang dikatakan istriku—romantis, memang—tapi sungguh sedikit berbeda dari apa yang aku bayangkan. Di pameran seni, eh?"

Meskipun dahinya sedikit berkerut, Sebastian tetap tenang. "Betul, Tuan Phantomhive. Saya tidak—"

"Mungkin Ayah akan lebih percaya jika ayah melihatnya sendiri. Oh, bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Ayah melewatkan pameran seni pertamaku karena ada hal jauh yang penting di ujung dunia sana dari apa yang kulakukan." balas Ciel sekenanya, tanpa menatap sedikit pun ke arah Vincent.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Vincent melanjutkan percakapan seolah-olah hal yang dikatakan Ciel sama sekali tidak terdengar olehnya. "Bagaimana studimu di Harvard, Sebastian? Kudengar sekolah satu itu tidak berubah sejak dulu. Tetap brutal menghadapi anak didiknya demi menghasilkan lulusan yang berkualitas."

"Oh, benar juga!" Rachel kembali berkicau. "Sekilas info, Sebastian, Vincent menamatkan studi masternya di almamater yang sama denganmu. Sepertinya dia agak merindukan masa-masa itu."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu sedikit bernafas lega (meskipun agak bingung) dengan topik yang tiba-tiba jauh lebih bersahabat. "Benarkah? Oh. Um." ia menimbang. "Brutal masih terdengar cukup baik, menurutku. Sekolah itu bisa membuat kami semua _gila_. Ditambah dengan kurikulum transisi dari empat tahun lalu yang belum kunjung rampung. Kami harus bisa mengejar dan bertahan dalam berbagai hal."

"Oh, tentu saja." Vincent mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak heran banyak yang tidak bisa bertahan di sana. Sungguh berat. Apalagi mereka yang bisa bersekolah di sana dengan cuma-cuma. Apa pun mereka lakukan untuk bisa bertahan hidup bahkan sampai setelah lulus dari sekolah itu tanpa meninggalkan banyak hutang yang berasal dari ego mereka. Berkelana jauh, bertahan dengan apa yang tidak mereka sukai demi sesuatu di baliknya, seperti itu. Jalan pintas, kau tahu."

Seketika dada Ciel terasa mencelos.

"…Maksud anda?"

"Ini bukan pertama kali aku bertemu dengan orang sepertimu, Sebastian." Kepala keluarga Phantomhive itu kembali meneguk _seltzer_ -nya. "Kau pikir kau bisa menipuku dengan cerita manismu itu? Aku tak butuh waktu lama untuk membaca niat busukmu menggunakan anakku sebagai pion. Oh, bersyukur anakku yang dungu ini tidak memiliki teman, dan _bam_ , kau bisa mendapatkan hatinya dengan mudah dengan bualan. Sungguh memalukan."

 _BRAK._

"Cukup."

Ciel tidak bisa melihat apa-apa di depan matanya. Semua merah.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya seketika bangkit dari kursinya dan menggebrak meja makan di hadapannya. Kepalanya terasa berat dan panas, membuatnya tertunduk, sampai kata-kata ayahnya kembali terngiang dan membuatnya kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan memberikan Vincent tatapan penuh amarah.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan apa pun yang Ayah katakan tentangku." geramnya. "Tapi jangan bawa-bawa Sebastian ke dalam masalah ini. Dia hanyalah temanku yang tidak tahu apa-apa yang kumanfaatkan agar aku bisa segera keluar dari situasi ini—dan aku sudah muak."

Sebastian membulatkan matanya.

"Terserah apa yang akan Ayah lakukan padaku, aku sudah tidak peduli. Tapi jika sekali lagi Ayah berani menghina Sebastian di depan mataku, _aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan Ayah_."

Hening. Menusuk.

"… 'kau manfaatkan'?"

Seketika Ciel tersadar.

Pemuda bermata _azure_ itu berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia _katakan_ ketika melihat kedua orang tuanya menatapnya dengan sorot bingung bercampur terkejut. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika pandangannya beralih ke Sebastian.

Setitik air bergulir dari bola matanya yang menghangat, lalu ia berlari menuju kamarnya tanpa melihat ke belakang.

"Ciel—tunggu!"

Sebastian dengan sigap bangkit dari kursinya dan hendak mengejar Ciel. Namun, ia kalah lebih sigap dari Tanaka yang seketika muncul dari belakangnya dan menahan pundaknya (darimana pria tua itu memiliki kekuatan sebesar ini?) untuk membuatnya kembali duduk di posisi semula. Di tengah kekalutan, ia melayangkan pandangan ke hadapannya—Vincent yang sedikit menggelengkan kepala sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Rachel di atas meja makan, dan istrinya tersebut yang seolah hendak ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun malah terlihat seperti ikan yang bernafas. Selang beberapa detik, akhirnya ia melepaskan genggaman dan kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya ke pemuda berambut hitam tersebut.

 _Ada apa ini?_

"Sekarang, anak muda," dengan tatapannya yang seolah-olah makin terasa tidak bersahabat dari yang sebelumnya, Vincent mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Sebastian sambil mengubah posisi duduknya seakan hal tersebut membuatnya menjadi lebih otoritatif. "Ceritakan pada kami apa yang kami _tidak ketahui_."

* * *

 _Quick question: mana yang paling duluan ingin kamu baca—ending fic ini atau lanjutan WTTMD? Ayo suarakan keinginan kamu :)_


End file.
